


The Fateful Night

by ThatOneAmy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAmy/pseuds/ThatOneAmy
Summary: This is just part of the story, I'm going to post it in parts because i haven't written it all at once. This story is on a temporary pause because I'm going through a creative drought.A bunny who's been through a traumatic experience and has been in a group therapy setting for nearly 100 days finally speaks up about what happened to her.





	The Fateful Night

"Nightmares..." says a small voice. The people who were sitting in a circle turned to look at a small bunny who was obviously scared out of her mind. "I.. Nightmares... Are the.. Only dreams I can have." she looked down, her hood hiding most of her features. No one responded, No one knew what she'd been through. She's the only one who wouldn't say anything, but on her 100th day she finally said something. She slowly looks up at the peering eyes while she hides in the hoodie "I... I'm sorry..." One man shook his head no "you're here to talk about it... We are just... Surprised to hear you talk"

The bunny smiled slightly and let out a small thanks in reply. Before going silent again. A few people talked but for the most part all eyes were on the girl. She knew this would happen, and she hated it. She let out a soft sigh and debated leaving only to have the same man from before cleared his throat. He was a large moose with a lack of features. He was just plain. With generic eyes, nose, and jawline he didn't stand out apart from his height and antlers. "do you want to share?" he asks the small bunny. "..." she opens her mouth, the soft yellow and white of her fur showing not hidden by the shadows of the hood for a moment "I... I... Don't know..."

"take your time" he said softly to her before starting up another conversation to make the meeting less focused on the bunny. After a while people were starting to move around the room to leave when she spoke up to the few who were left talking. The bunny waited untill it got quieter "I... If you... Care... I... I'll... Talk now..." she mumbles to the three animals who were still sitting with her. The moose from before seemed the most interested. "really?" he asked her before leaning in with the two others "go ahed and tell if you're ready to"


End file.
